The advent of large networked computing systems has enabled the storage and access to large amounts of data. For example, the advent of the Internet has provided a publicly accessible means for accessing large amounts of diverse information for many users. To handle these large amounts of data, distributed file systems have been developed. Distributed file systems, as opposed to localized file systems that store and access data at block levels, generally include multiple storage nodes that communicate with clients that access the data using a networking protocol, such as an Ethernet protocol.